


The Swan & the Horsemaster

by xivychanx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Post-War of the Ring, Romance, War, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivychanx/pseuds/xivychanx
Summary: All her life, Lothriel had lived amongst the elves and Aragorn, the Dunedain ranger. The quest to destroy the One Ring leads her to places she could have only dreamed of, and to meetings with people she would never thought existed. Especially the blond horse lord.





	1. Chapter 1

#  **Chapter 1 - A secret Council and a great Journey**

 

When Lothriel arrived in Rivendell she was filled with nostalgia. It had been many years since she had run through the halls, walked through the gardens or rummaged through the library. She couldn't wait to see Lord Elrond again and his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, but she was looking forward to someone different. Behind her, Legolas climbed off the horse before helping her dismount. He was a tall, blond elf from Mirkwood and a little less galant than his father, the King, but only a little. He looked down at her and shook his head with disappointment.

 

“Shouldn't you ride your own horse?” he asked.

 

She sighed and rolled her blue eyes.

 

“You have asked me this before and I will give you the same answer. I cannot ride.” 

 

“Then you should learn.” he suggested.

 

“Why should I learn if I can ride with others?”

 

They glared into each other's eyes when someone walked down the steps to greet them. It was Aragorn, a ranger from the North and a good friend. He greeted her with a wide smile.

 

“Lothriel.” he laughed.

 

“Aragorn.” She ran into his arms.

 

He lifted her and spun her around before setting her down again, his eyes traveling over her figure. She hadn't changed much in appearance since he left her with Legolas and his father. Her black hair had grown a little longer, her single white streak more profound, her freckles gained in numbers. She was dressed more like the elves of the woodlands now, armed with bow and arrows, a sword and knives. He himself hadn't changed either although he was dressed more formally than she remembered, but then again, they were here for a council meeting which was hosted this evening. She knew she had to change as well but that could wait. Proudly, she grinned at him and his blue eyes gazed into her green orbs.

 

“You look well. How was your stay with the wood elves?” he asked.

 

“Astonishing. I never knew that elves could drink so much wine.” she revealed.

 

“That is only a misconception.” Legolas added.

 

“ _ Legolas, good to see you well _ ,  _ mellonin _ .” Aragorn spoke in elvish.

 

While the two men greeted each other, Lothriel smiled and started to walk up the stairs. Memories came flooding back to her with every step she took. Nothing had changed. Her feet carried her to her favourite place, a balcony with a view over the entire valley. As a child she had always sat there with a book from the library and read in silence, enjoying the songs of the birds and the view. She had missed this serenity. Behind her, Lord Elrond approached, with a fond smile on his face.

 

“Welcome back, Lothriel.” he greeted her.

 

“Lord Elrond.” 

 

She made a small bow. He smirked and opened his arms. It felt like she had returned home into her father's arms. Elrond gently hugged her and welcomed her back. Oh, how she had missed Rivendell.

 

“Your old room is awaiting you.” the elf smiled warmly.

 

“It is untouched?” she gleamed.

 

“It was cleaned regularly but everything is as it was.” he nodded.

 

“You have my gratitude. I shall go and change my attire.”

 

“That would be wise.” he raised his brow and walked away.

 

The woman smirked to herself, made a small bounce and quickly walked to that familiar door which had been the barrier to her personal space throughout her childhood. Slowly she turned the handle and opened the door. The room was clean and bright, just as she remembered it. All of her books and drawings were neatly stacked in her shelves. She smiled as the memories came flooding back. Everyday she had practiced her writing and reading of elvish and the common tongue. Lord Elrond had even lectured her in the old runes of the dwarves. Before she wasted any more time, she changed into something more formal. Oh, how she hated dresses but Tauriel had insisted that she would wear one. She knew she would be the only woman present at the council so she did her best to look best. When she left her room she met Aragorn in the corridor. He was in the company of someone very small.

 

“Frodo, this is Lothriel.” he said to the small creature and then looked at Lothriel. “Lothriel, this is Frodo.”

 

Lothriel looked down at the creature. He was small, like a child with dark brown curly hair, big hairy feet and somewhat fine clothing. What strike her most were his big blue eyes.

 

“Are you the Hobbit who has brought the One Ring with him?” she asked curiously.

 

She noticed him swallow. A shy one.

 

“I am.”

 

“You have a lot of courage, little one.” she smiled warmly.

 

“Thank you.” he said shyly.

 

“Let's head to the meeting before we are late.” Aragorn suggested and the three made their way to the council.

 

“Gandalf.” she said to the back of an old man dressed in grey robes.

 

He turned around and smiled gleefully when he recognised her.

 

“Lothriel. My, my. The last time I saw you, you were but a child. You have grown into a fine woman.” the old man laughed.

 

She smirked at the hidden grin beneath the grey beard. It was true, the last time they had met was when she had just started to learn how to read, but she could never forget the quirky old wizard in grey. He had made the letters from her books light up in different colours and dance over the pages. A memory that would never fade.

 

“Please be seated.” Lord Elrond spoke soft but firmly and everyone complied.

 

Since Lothriel had come with the woodland elves, she was seated next to their prince. Legolas had changed into blue robes which suited him well. It brought out his eyes. Along with two more elves, Gandalf, Aragorn and the Hobbit, there were other men from Gondor and a few dwarves. She didn't recognise their faces but she knew the white tree of Gondor and the Dwarves of Erebor. The blond man eyed her with some interest although she wasn't sure if it was because of her in general or the surprise that a woman was even present. The dwarves weren't really bothered by it since in their eyes males and females looked the same. 

 

“Strangers from distant lands, friends of old.” Lord Elrond started. “You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom.”

 

Lothriel watched Lord Elrond and then sneak a peek at the people around her, without moving her head. Everyone seemed to be one edge from those words. It didn’t surprise her. She had seen the threat herself in Mirkwood. She had seen the spiders, the orcs, had felt the darkness creeping over the lands. Lord Elrond looked at each of them before his eyes settled on the small Hobbit who was sitting on the far right from her. 

 

“Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.” he gestured to the stone pilth in the middle of the balcony. 

 

Reluctantly and nervously, the little Hobbit stood and slowly walked over to the stone pilth. Pity swell in her heart as she saw the relief on his face after he had carefully placed the small golden ring onto the stone surface. Hobbiton was a long way from here and yet he had carried it all this way. He must have felt its evil the entire time. She was happy for him that he didn’t have to carry it any longer. Dark whispers came oozing out from the Ring and while everyone started to discuss, she gazed at the Ring in wonder. She never had bothered to learn black speech and now she was glad that she didn’t. Fear build inside her when Legolas abruptly stood up next to her. 

 

“This is no mere Ranger.” Legolas said with surety. She followed his gaze and he was looking at the blond man who was now also standing. “He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.”

 

Surprise and disbelief crept over the man’s face as he slowly turned around to look at Aragorn, who was sitting in his chair. She could tell that Aragorn was feeling a little uncomfortable from being addressed like this. He had told her himself. 

 

“Aragorn.” the man repeated. “This...is Isildur's heir.” 

 

“And heir to the throne of Gondor.” Legolas added.

 

Lothriel sighed and pulled on Legolas’s sleeve, signalling him to sit down.

 

“ _ Sit down, Legolas. _ ” Aragorn said after he noticed what she was trying to do. 

 

Legolas sat down with a sigh of defeat and the man also sat down but not before grumbling that Gondor had and needed no King. Gondor hadn’t had a King since the disappearance of King Eärnur. Lothriel had read its history. The Stewards of Gondor were to rule ‘until the King returned’ but Eärnur left without naming an heir. He never returned and while many nobles in Gondor could lay some sort of claim to the kingship, those claims were generally held in doubt, and no one wanted to risk another civil war like the one that had devastated and weakened Gondor. Since then, the Stewards had governed Gondor in the King’s sted and she couldn’t blame them for believing that a King would never return. But times could always change.

“Aragorn is right.” Gandalf spoke this time. “We cannot use it.”

 

“You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed.” Elrond told them.

 

“What are we waiting for.” a Dwarf of red hair grumbled and stood, ready with his axe.

 

He swung his down with great force onto the small ring but the steel blade shattered and throw the Dwarf back onto the floor. The dark whispers were now louder while the Dwarves tried to help their comrade onto his feet again. 

  
“Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess.” Elrond told the Dwarf. “The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade.”

 

A shudder crept through Lothriel’s spine. Mount Doom was a giant volcano in Mordor and it was a horrible place. She had only read about it and even Lord Elrond himself told her it was forsaken from anything that is good. He had told her that Yavanna had no power there, everything was dust and seething hot. 

 

“It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came.” Lord Elrond added and with a certain finality, “One of you must do this.”

 

Lothriel slumped a little in her seat. How was this suppose to happen? Who would be brave or even crazy enough to walk into Mordor and through the Ring into the lava of an active Volcano. The blond man seemed to be thinking the same thing. 

 

“One does not simply walk into Mordor.” he sighed. “Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. ‘Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this.It is folly.”

 

She silently agreed with him Legolas seemed to think otherwise. He jumped to his feet once again.

 

“Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?” he snapped at him. “The Ring must be destroyed.”

 

“And I suppose you think you're the one to do it.” the Dwarf from before grumbled.

 

Lothriel sank in her chair as everyone stood to argue what was wisest to be done. She hated this, men arguing. Their started to shout, accuse. Even Gandalf started to bring in some reason into the discussion. Amidst the rumbling, the small Hobbit stood and and started to shout.

 

“I will take it.” 

 

This dispersed the argument and everyone looked down at Frodo with disbelief.  

 

“Tho I don’t know the way.” he admitted.

 

Lothriel couldn’t help but awe at his courage and smile at his honesty. He really wanted to carry that burden all over again? 

 

“I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear.” Gandalf said softly and stood behind the Hobbit. 

 

“If by my life or death I can protect you, I will.” Aragorn said and kneeled before Frodo. “You have my sword.”

 

This seemed to start a chain of people offering their service. Legolas offered his bow and even the grumpy Gimli offered his axe. To her surprise, even the blond man stood to the forming company. What surprised her even more was when another Hobbit came running out of the bushes and stood with crossed arms next to Frodo. 

 

“Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me.” he announced with finality but Lord Elrond wasn’t impressed.

 

“No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.” he said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

 

The blond Hobbit seemed to lose his surety when two more Hobbits came running to their side.

 

“We are coming two!” they announced and after some glances, Lord Elrond looked at the group that had formed before his eyes. 

 

Lothriel thought for a moment. What was she going to do when they leave? She loved Rivendell and the elves but she didn’t want to wither here. Going back to Mirkwood was not an option either, since Tauriel would torment her with her training and the King would just drown her in his melancholy. If there was evil to be fought, she wanted to make a difference as well. She stood and walked over to Frodo.

 

“I offer you my service as well, little Hobbit.” she smiled at him.

 

All of the four Hobbits looked at her in awe with their big eyes and it was a sight she could only describe as cute.

 

“Ten companions.” Lord Elrond mumbled to himself and them smiled. “So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!”

 

This announcement sent a tingle through her. She was part of a world-changing quest and she couldn’t hide her excitement.  When she readied herself for the long journey and waited with Legolas for the others, Gimli walked up to her.

 

“I hope you know how to handle yourself, lass.” he said as he studied her.

 

“Well enough to still be alive.” she answered and that seemed to be good enough for him.

 

“Good, good.” he nodded.

 

The blond man, Boromir his name was, was a little less convinced. Although he did offer her some advice on the behaviour of orcs. He was a little charming and she couldn’t help but forget the hostility she had towards him because of his thoughts on Aragorn. They all but seemed forgotten, even when Aragorn arrived. When Lord Elrond arrived to bid them farewell, Lothriel noticed something.

 

“She gave it to you?” Lothriel asked Aragorn.

 

The silver necklace that belonged to Arwen, Lord Elrond’s only daughter, was hanging around Aragorn’s neck. She had always known about the deep relationship between the man and elven maiden, and she admired them for this. He deserved a loving woman.

 

“Yes. Who knows if we will ever meet again.” he said softly. 

 

That was true. There was no certainty if they would ever return, especially alive. She sighed and gave Aragorn and strong slap on the shoulder. 

 

“Let’s make a return our goal.” she grinned and skipped ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2 - A long Trail and an old Forest

#  **Chapter 2 - A long Trail and an old Forest**

 

If Lothriel would have kept a diary about the things that had happened on this journey so far, she could have written a novel. They had passed the Misty Mountains through the abandoned mines of Moria, which had been an impressive sight aside from the fact that it was now a tomb. All the Dwarven residence had perished either from lack of nourishment or an arrow. The goblins responsible for the massacre of the Dwarves had quickly sensed their presence in the mines after Pippin had accidentally dropped an old bucket into a well. The cave troll was a lot of work to be dealt with but what followed was even worse. A Balrog had been awaken from their activity and they even lost Gandalf in the process when they tried to flee. Aragorn had taken over the leadership of the company from then on and had led them to the forest of Lorien, where they had met Galadriel, the Lady of light. The sight of the elven maiden still lingered in Lothriel’s mind, but also her words.

 

“ _ The white swan will rise again. _ ” she had spoken into her mind. Lothriel didn’t yet know what that meant, and even Aragorn wouldn’t tell her.

 

“You will find out one day.” he had told her.

 

Apart from mysterious words, the Lady had bestowed her with two fine swords and when they left the woods behind by boat, a group of Uruk-hai had followed them. Boromir had been killed, Frodo and Sam went off on their own and Merry and Pippin had been taken captive by the Uruks.

 

“Let's hunt some orc.” Aragorn had announced and it had heightened their spirits.

 

Since then they had run through forests and over plains, chasing a horde of orcs to save the Hobbits. They didn’t have much rest since the chase began but in all honesty, Lothriel was enjoying it. Not because the two Hobbits were gone. Oh no, she took a great liking to those two and wanted to get them back but still, the enjoyment was there. This was what Aragorn had trained her for. Endurance was on her side but still, it was difficult to catch up to the horde.

 

“Hurry!” Aragorn urged them after he noticed that the Uruks had picked up their scent.

 

“Three days and nights pursuit.” Gimli huffed. “No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell.” Gimli complained as he followed Lothriel who had waited for him.

 

“We can’t rest and you well know this.” she smirked. 

 

He grumbled and they both followed the two men ahead. They ran without much of a rest and Lothriel was surprised that Gimli had lasted this long. It was impressive. As she ran, Gimli slowed a little but behind one rock, Aragorn was looking at the ground where the tracks of the horde were clearly visible. When she approached them, she saw a tiny brooch in the shape of a leaf.

 

“Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall.” Aragorn mumbled. 

 

“They may yet be alive.” Legolas noted.

 

“Some hope at last.” Lothriel grumbled.

 

“Less than a day ahead of us. Come.”

 

The three run ahead when Gimli tumbled down the hill. He grunted and picked himself up again with some difficulty.

 

“Come, Gimli!” Legolas called. “We’re gaining on them!”

 

“I’m wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters.” he called back. “Very dangerous over short distances.”

 

Lothriel smiled to herself. Despite the strain, the Dwarf was always ready to leave a comment that made her smile. She followed the men up a hill where they paused to look over the vale before them.

 

“Such beautiful plains.” Lothriel awed. “What is this place?”

 

“Rohan. Home of the Horse-Lords.” Aragon informed her. 

 

She had heard of this place before. These lands were given to Eorl the Young, the first King of Rohan by Cirin, a Steward of Gondor, as a thank you for his service to Gondor. Eorl the Young had defended Gondor against Easterlings and was given his own Kingdom to rule. Eorl had even managed to tame the father of the Mearas, and this white stallion had been the sigil of the royal house ever since. The taming and breeding of horses was their specialty and their military strength was formidable, with most of them mounted. Aragorn, however, seemed worried.

 

“There’s something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us.” Aragorn mumbled.

 

“Then let’s hurry for their sake.” she smiled.

 

“Aye.” he nodded and saw the elf walking ahead. “Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?” he asked.

 

“The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard.” Legolas told them.

 

“But that’s Lord Saruman’s dwelling.” Lothriel noted and then the unthinkable crossed her mind. “Has Sauron’s evil tained him? He will be a dangerous enemy and a strong ally lost.”

 

“More than a reason to hurry.” Aragorn told her and they started their pursuit again.

 

They ran and ran without sleep and rest, in hopes of catching the uruks. Gimli had stopped complaining when he realised that it drained his energy. The thought of Saruman falling into darkness still haunted her mind. Sauron would have Rohan between his fingers and Gondor as well. The realm of men would surely be lost. During the run through the night, she tried to calm her mind by focusing on the Hobbits wellbeing. When the sun rose on the next day, Legolas turned to look at it, with worry in his eyes.

 

“A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night.” he mumbled.

 

They paused for a moment to find a trail when they heard the neighing of a horse in the distance. Lothriel scanned the horizon to see a big horde of mounted riders ride towards them. They quickly take cover behind a rock not to obscure the path of the riders. The calvary of mounted men rode past them, all fully armed. When they all passed, Aragorn stood and looked over them.

 

“Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?” Aragon called over the plains.

 

The mounted men responded and turned, riding towards them. Lothriel was by Aragorn’s side as well as Gimli and Legolas when the riders approached. They huddled back to back and watched tensely as they got surrounded by the horses. When the movement of the horses stopped, spears were pointed into their direction and Aragorn lifted his arms in surrender. Lothriel tensed at the sight of the white horse on the green flag. A man on a white horse with grey spots pushed through and looked down at them.

 

“What business do two men, an elf and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?” he asked them but they stayed silent. “Speak quickly!” he demanded.

 

“Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine.” Gimli answered plainly.

 

Lothriel clenched her jaw when she saw the way the man glared down at the Dwarf. Without a single word and breaking eye contact the man dismounted his horse and glared down at Gimli. He certainly was tall enough to be threatening. 

 

“I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher off the ground.” he threatened.

 

Within a split second Legolas pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the man’s head.

 

“You would die before your stroke fell.” Legolas hissed.

 

The mounted men held their spears at Legolas, protecting their Lord but Legolas stayed stubborn. Lothriel placed a hand on Legolas’s arm and he lowered it.

 

“Forgive him. He is very protective.” she apologised and the man glared at her with suspicion. 

 

There was a long silence and an intense eye contact between the two. Has he finally noticed that she was a woman and not a man? Lothriel felt somewhat uncomfortable under his gaze which was interrupted by Aragorn.

 

“I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn.” Aragorn said and the man looked away from her. “This is Lothriel, Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas, of the Woodland realm.” The man looked at each of them but his gaze lingered on Legolas, who was glaring back at him. “We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your King.”

 

“Theoden no longer recognises friend from foe. Not even his own kin,” and with that, he took his helmet off, revealing long flowing locks of a dirty blond colour. 

 

The Rohirrim pulled back their spears and Lothriel breathed easy. Finally the tension was gone but she still stayed a little behind Aragorn and Legolas, shielding herself from the man. Instead she looked at the other men. They were all wearing helmets and were all in brown and green colour but still, most of them were blond, if not all of them.

 

“Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished.” the man explained and then leaned over to Aragon to whisper. “The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets.”

 

“We are no spies.” Aragorn insisted. “We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive.” Aragorn explained.

 

Lothriel watched the man from behind Legolas.

 

“The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night.” the horse-master spoke softly with a hint of realisation.

 

“But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?” Gimli asked desperately. 

 

“They would be small. Only children to your eyes.” Aragorn tried to help as well but the blond’s expression didn't change.

 

“We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them.” he said as he pointed into the distance. 

 

There they could see smoke rise into the sky. Lothriel’s heart seemed to twist in pain when she realised what that meant, and Gimli didn’t make it any better.

 

“Dead?” Gimli asked with disbelief.

 

The blond man nodded with a little shame in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Lothriel bit her lip and turned away and exhaled loudly. Legolas placed an arm around Gimli’s shoulder and the four stood in silence to mourn. When Lothriel turned back around Aragon patted her shoulder and her eyes met with those of the blond man, but only briefly before he looked away again. That’s when he whistled.

 

“Hasufel! Arod!” he called and two horses approached.

 

“May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters.” he spoke to Aragorn and then looked at all of them again. “Farewell.”

 

While he put on his helmet and mounted his horse, the four companions still mourned in silence.

 

“Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands.” he told them, looking at them with pity.

 

“We ride North!” he ordered.

 

He rode off and the men and horses followed. Lothirel’s eyes followed the horde as they disappeared behind the horizon.

 

“Who was he?” she asked when Aragon mounted the horse.

 

“That was Eomer, nephew of King Theoden.” Aragorn explained.

 

“Let's hope he didn't mistake our halflings for orcs.” she prayed to herself.

 

Aragorn nodded and helped Lothriel onto the brown horse before mounting it himself. Again, she looked back to where the riders were headed while they themselves rode into the opposite direction. She smelled the carcasses before she saw them and it smelled terrible. When they arrived, they found a mountain of corpses smoldering away. A few helmets, swords and broken spears littered the ground. They had be thorough, those riders. They four hunters dismounted and started their search for any signs of their Hobbit friends. Gimli poked through the corpses when he found something. He pulled out what looked like a belt.

 

“It’s one of their wee belts.” Gimli muttered.

 

They hadn’t made it. Their corpses were probably in the middle of the heap. Lothriel sighed and gazed up into the blue sky.

 

“ _ May they find peace in death. _ ” Legolas mumbled to himself.

 

“May they find peace in death.” Lothriel repeated to herself in the common tongue.

 

A simple elven prayer for the deceased and she really wished it upon them. With frustration, Aragorn kicked a helmet of an Uruk-Hai across the grass, screaming in agony and falling to his knees. 

 

“We failed them.” Gimli sighed.

 

Lothriel sat down on the ground and started to pray to the Valar, for them to find peace and for the other two Hobbits not to meet the same fate. Aragorn watched her in silence and his eyes wandered to the ground when he saw the flattened grass.

 

“A Hobbit lay here.” Aragorn mumbled. “And the other.”

 

He looked around and noticed something else.

 

“They crawled.” he muttered. He followed the trail of the crawling Hobbits when he noticed something from the pattern. “Their hands were bound.” Over by a sword, he found cut robes. “Their bounds were cut.”

 

Lothriel jumped to her feet and followed Aragorn with anticipation. Legolas and Gimli followed too.

 

“They ran over here.” Aragorn said, still looking at the ground, following the tracks. “They were followed.”

 

Judging from the tracks, that was how they lost one of their belts, as far as Lothriel could tell but Aragorn was already a step ahead.

 

“Tracks lead away from the battle,” he said excitedly but then paused in his tracks when he realised what was in front of him. “Into Fangorn Forest.”

 

The forest was dark and the branches twisted. Lothriel had heard many tales of this old forest but some weren’t pleasant. Gimli seemed to know those tales as well.

 

“Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?” he muttered.

 

“Fear of death. Let’s go and find them.” Lothriel said and step beyond the treeline.

 

Aragorn and Legolas followed and even Gimli stepped into the forest. There, even Lothriel could follow the tracks and Aragorn let her do so. This time the tracks were easy to follow. There had been far too many prints from horses and orcs that she would never had spotted the small footprints of the Hobbits. In the forest she soon stopped after a while.

 

“Aragorn.” she said and he came to look over her shoulder. “I have never seen such tracks before.”

 

“Orc blood.” Gimli spat behind her. They had found the crushed body of the orc that had followed the Hobbits, but their own tracks had disappeared. 

 

“These are strange tracks.” Aragorn agreed.

 

Behind them, Gimli was waving around.

 

“The air is so close in here.” Gimli huffed.

 

“This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory,” Legolas mumbled when a low groan was heard. “And anger.”

 

The groans rumbled deep around them as the trees danced in the wind. Gimli raised his axe in suspicion of an enemy. Lothriel stepped a little closer to Aragorn who gently squeezed her arm. This was truly an enchanted forest.

 

“The trees are speaking to each other.” Legolas noted.

 

They all looked at Gimli who was looking around, his axe raised.

 

“Gimli!” Aragorn hissed at Gimli who jumped. “Lower your ax.” 

 

“They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up trees, teaching them to speak.” Legolas quietly explained.

 

“Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings.” Gimli huffed and they continued to follow the strange tracks in hopes of finding their two Hobbits at their source.


	3. Chapter 3 - A white wizard and a sick King

#  **Chapter 3 - A white wizard and a sick King**

 

The tracks they now followed where strange. They were big and sunken in, as it it was not only big but also heavy. The prints were far apart as well. It made big steps. Lothriel started to speculate that it really was a walking, talking tree that was carrying the Hobbits with it. If it was friend or foe was another story. 

 

“ _ Aragorn, something is out there _ !” she heard Legolas say.

 

Aragorn walked up to him as Legolas tried to see passed the trees.

 

“ _ What do you see _ ?” Aragorn asked with a whisper.

 

“The White Wizard approaches.”

 

Lothriel swallowed and tightened her jaw. Saruman was in this forest? If he really has fallen into darkness, like Eomer had told them, then they has to ready themselves. She reached for one of her throwing knives but stayed glued to the spot.

 

“Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us.” Aragorn warned them.

 

They readies themselves, Aragorn gripping his sword, Gimli raising his axe and Legolas nocking his arrow. Lothriel slowly pulled one of knives out of her belt when she heard a twig snap behind her.

 

“We must be quick.” Aragorn whispered.

 

Within a second he swung around when a white light blinded them. Gimli threw his axe at the light which shattered into pieces, Legolas’s and even her knife were deflected and Aragorn’s sword became red hot.

 

“You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits.” a low voice spoke from the light.

 

“Where are they?” Aragorn demanded to know.

 

“They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?” the voice said.

 

“Who are you? Show yourself!” Aragorn demanded.

 

The light dimmed and revealed an old man cloaked in white robes, with a long white beard and hair. But there was something different. His face was not of Saruman the White, but of Gandalf the Grey. Lothriel’s eyes widened and Legolas went on one knee.

 

“It cannot be.” Aragorn muttered.

 

“Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman.” Legolas apologised.

 

“I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been.” the man spoke.

 

“You fell.”

 

“Through fire and water.” he started and told them of the battle he had raged against the Balrog sent by Morgoth. Lothriel shuddered when she heard his name. The Valar who had turned from the others to sing a song of his own. The Valar who had created all this evil in the world. Morgoth was the source of all evil even though only one of his puppets was the current threat.

 

“I've been sent back until my task is done.” he told them.

 

“Gandalf.” Aragorn smiled.

 

“Gandalf?” he repeated with confusion. “Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name.”

 

“Gandalf.” Gimli grinned.

 

“I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide.” he smiled at them.

 

Lothriel gasped with pleasant delight. Gandalf was back and now they had their strength back. Gandalf explained to them that Pippin and Merry were fine and that an Ent of the name Treebeard had them in its company. The good news raised their spirits greatly.

 

“One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed.” Gandalf told them.

 

“Edoras?” Gimli asked. “That is no short distance.”

 

“We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king.” Aragorn informed Gandalf but he already seemed to know of this.

 

“Yes, and it will not be easily cured.” he told them with a raised brow.

 

“Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested…” he started when the trees grumbled with anger. “I mean, charming, quite charming forest.”

 

“Gimli, stop insulting them with meaningless words.” Lothriel hissed.

 

Gimli only pouted beneath his beard. They followed as Gandalf led them towards the edge of the forest.

 

“It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn.” Gandalf explained. “A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains.”

 

“In one thing you have not changed, dear friend.” Aragorn noted. “You still speak in riddles.”

 

Gandalf looked at Aragorn and both laugh at this remark. 

 

“A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong.”

 

“Strong?!” Gimli exclaimed. “Oh, that’s good.”

 

“So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf.” Gandalf snapped and walked off. “Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be.” 

 

Lothriel sighed and grinned at Legolas who smirked back at her.

 

“This new Gandalf’s more grumpy than the old one.” Gimli grumbled behind them.

 

Lothriel giggled and they moved on. She certainly like the new Gandalf. When they reached the edge of the forest, the two horses were still present to their relief. The only one who now needed a horse was Gandalf. He started to whistle when a white stallion approached them from behind the horizon.

 

“That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell.” Legolas awed.

 

Lothriel had heard of them before. The wild horses of the North which were tamed by the riders of Rohan. Although this one seemed as wild as a wild horse could be. It approached Gandalf with a raised head.

 

“Shadowfax. He is the Lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers.” Gandalf explained and they all bowed. 

 

They rode with great speed over the plains of Rohan, Gimli behind Legolas and Lothriel behind Aragorn. The only stopped to rest at night and during those nights Lothriel had trouble sleeping. Many thoughts shot through her mind and stopped her from finding a peaceful rest, but it seemed she wasn’t the only one with such troubles. In the distance she heard Gandalf and Aragorn talk.

 

“The rumor has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives.” she heard Gandalf say and then whisper. “Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he’ll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King’s mind is enslaved, it’s an old device of Saruman’s. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone.”

 

“He’s not alone.” Aragorn but whispered. “Sam went with him.”

 

Among Gandalf whispers she could hear his joy and smiled to herself. The next day at noon they saw Edoras on the horizon, build upon a single hill in the pains. 

 

“Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here.” Gandalf warned and the rode towards its gates. 

 

As they approached, a green flag with a white horse on it fell silently to the ground. Lothriel knew this was a sign, Rohan was growing weak and inside they saw it even clearer. The people looked at them with caution. All were dressed in dark colours and shades. It was uncomfortable and Gimli shared in this feeling.

 

“You’ll find more cheer in a graveyard.” Gimli mumbled.

 

The demeanor of the people was grim. Surely they hadn’t had any days of joy in a long time. She felt sorry for them. Even the children weren’t playing. She sure hoped that their arrival would soon result in a change. When walked up the steps to the Golden Hall a group of soldiers came out to greet them. 

 

“I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue.” the man told them.

 

He had long auburn hair and a beard like all the others. Gandalf nodded and glanced to his companions with a firm nod. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli surrendered their weapons to the men. Knives, axes, swords, bows and arrows were confiscated.

 

“The woman is armed, too.” one of them said.

 

“Indeed I am.” Lothriel grumbled and handed them her two swords, bow and arrows, and her belt with knifes.

 

They threw her uncomfortable glaces. The men of Rohan were certainly unaccustomed to armed women. When all the weapons were taken, Gandalf gave the man before him a reassuring smile, but he didn’t seem convinced.

 

“Your staff.” the man noted. Gandalf pouted and then pulled out a lie that Lothriel never thought would ever come out of his mouth.

 

“You would not part an old man from his walking stick.” he said pityingly.

 

The man pressed his lip to a tight line, nodded and turned around. The doors were opened and Gandalf threw her a quick wink before they were led into the halls. What an unbelievable wizard. Inside the hall they found a small and withered man sitting on a lonely throne. Lothriel’s eyes wandered from the King over the pillars. Wooden carvings decorated the hall. It was a little similar to Rivendell but not as delicate and fine. When Gandalf spoke she found her focus again.

 

“The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King.”

 

“Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?” the King spoke weakly.

 

The dark man next to the King whispered with him. He was a shrewd looking man with very pale skin. She wrinkled her nose as he slowly rose to his feet.

 

“Such darkness shrouding him.” Lothriel whispered to Aragorn. 

 

“Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest.” he man sneared.

 

“Be silent!” Gandalf snapped. “Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm.”

 

Gandalf held his staff into the pale man’s face and he inched back with fear.

 

“His staff.” he muttered. “I told you to take the wizard’s staff.”

 

The armed men who had walked with them suddenly came rushing over. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, through punches and kicks, kept them away from Gandalf. Lothriel was kept from such an assault when one grabbed her from behind and held a knife to her throat.

 

“Cease, or she will die!” he threatened but the company ignored him. “They don’t seem to value your life.”

 

“That’s because they know me.” she grinned, grabbed the man’s arm and threw the man over her shoulder. She took his knife and held it to his throat, his eyes wide open. “Never seen a fighting woman before?” 

 

He firmly shook his head and Lothriel raised her head to see her companies having knocked out all of the men that had attacked them. Gimli had Wormtongue in his clutches and Gandalf continued to make his way towards the King.

 

“Theoden, son of Thengel too long have you sat in the shadows. Hearken to me!” Gandalf spoke to the King.

 

“I release you from the spell.” Gandalf muttered and concentrated. 

 

Silence fell when the King started to laugh. It build to a loud laugh and Lothriel frowned out of confusion. Was Gandalf really not powerful enough?

 

“You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey.” the King grinned.

 

Undeterred, Gandalf removed his grey robes and the room was bathed in a white and soft light. This caught the King by surprise and he gasped.

 

“I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound.” Gandalf said and pointed his staff at him.

 

From the corner of her eye, Lothriel saw a beautiful blond woman appeared who wanted to run to the King but was stopped by Aragorn.

 

“If I go, Theoden dies.” the King spoke with Saruman’s words.

 

“You did not kill me, you will not kill him.”

 

“Rohan is mine.” he grumbled.

 

“Be gone.” Gandalf commanded. 

 

Theoden wanted to stand but Gandalf pushed again. This seemed to be the final push as the King fell silent and started to slowly fall from the throne. The blond woman ripped herself from Aragorn’s grasp and ran to the King, catching him before he fell. In wonder, Lothriel removed the knife from the man’s throat and watched as the King’s colour returned to his face, his skin lifted and his hair caught it’s colour again. He looked at the woman in wonder.

 

“I know your face.” he mumbled. “Eowyn.”

 

Gandalf stepped over to the King who looked up at him with clear confusion.

 

“Gandalf?” he asked as if he was looking at a ghost. Gandalf smiled at him.

 

“Breathe the free air again, my friend.”

 

Slowly Theoden rose to his feet, a little shaken but his strength returning. Lothriel took the liberty to help the man she had defeated to his feet.

 

“Dark have been my dreams of late.” he muttered to himself.

 

“Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword.” Gandalf said and one of the men brought out a sheathed sword.

 

Theoden slowly gripped the hilt of the sword and pulled it out. His eyes wandered and then his gaze shifted to Grima. While they threw him outside, Lothriel walked over to Eowyn, the blond maiden who was now crying.

 

“My lady.” Lothriel bowed. “Do not be ashamed to shed tears. I know they are tears of joy.” she smiled.

 

“They are.” Eowyn smiled and then studied Lothriel’s face. “Who are you?”

 

“I am Lothriel.” she introduced herself.

 

Eowyn smiled at her and took her hand. Her hands were cold against hers and it was clear to Lothriel that this woman hadn’t smiled like she now did in a very long time. Lothriel smiled back warmly and softly kneaded her cold hands. She walked the blonde woman outside to see the King’s judgment.

 

“I’ve only ever served you, my lord.” Grima wailed but the King followed him, his sword firmly in his hand.

 

“Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!” the King shouted at him with his anger boiling. Lothriel didn’t judge him for this. 

 

“Send me not from your sight.” Wormtongue begged. 

 

Theoden lifted his sword to strike the man but Aragorn stopped him. 

 

“No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account.” Aragorn explained his actions.

 

The King lowered his sword and Aragorn offered his hand to the man on his knees but Grima spat on it and ran.

 

“Get out of my way!” he shouted, pushing through the crowd.

 

In the silence, the people of Rohan turned again to see their King standing on his own two feet again.

 

“Hail, Theoden King!” Aragorn shouted.

 

Everyone fell to their knees, even Aragorn. Theoden looked around and after a moment of silence, he noticed the absence of someone.

 

“Where is Theodred? Where is my son?” the King asked.

 

That evening, the funeral of the King’s son was held. The mournful sorrow returned after the joy of the King’s return of health. She had learned from Eowyn that Theodred had died of his injury after he had been attacked by orcs. He was the only survivor of that ambush until he passed not two days ago. They carried his cold and lifeless body on shields, people dropping flowers on him as his body passed. Gandalf, Aragorn along with Gimli, Legolas and Lothriel followed the soldiers carry the body of the deceased prince to his final resting place, outside the walls of Edoras. When his body was carried into the tomb, Lothriel spotted Eowyn, dressed in black.

 

And then Eowyn, amongst her tears, began to sing.

 

“ _ Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  _

_ Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende on Meduselde  _

_ Thæt he ma no wære, his dryhtne dyrest  _

_ And maga deorost Bealo _ .” 

 

“What was she signing?” Lothriel asked Aragorn as they walked back to the Golden Hall.

 

She knew that Aragorn was familiar with this tongue and translated for her, quietly.

 

“An evil death has set forth the noble warrior. A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels in Meduseld that he is no more, to his lord dearest and kinsmen most beloved. An evil death.”

 

They returned to the Golden Hall of Edoras. Eowyn hugged Lothriel in search of comfort which she gladly gave her. Eowyn was a tall woman, a little taller than Lothriel but only just. The two women stood embraced when the doors opened and Gandalf came, with the King, a small girl and a boy.

 

“They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go.” Eowyn told them when they nourished the children.

 

“Where is Mama?” the girl asked.

 

Eowyn hushed the child and comforted her. Lothriel’s heart sank. Saruman was really trying to make Rohan fall to its knees and what was even worse was that he was succeeding. 

 

“This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight.” Gandalf tried to talk some sense into the King’s mind.

 

“You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King.”

 

“They will be 300 leagues from here by now.” the King stood. “Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk war.”

 

“Open war is upon you, whether you risk it or not.” Aragorn told the king.

 

“When last I looked Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan.” Theoden spoke back with distaste.

 

“If you don’t fight, your people will all but cease to exist in the near future. We have seen a small taste of his army and that is something you cannot hide your people from. The death will be great if you fight, but not as great if you would do nothing.” Lothriel commented and the King glared at her with disbelief. “It's just my opinion.” she shrugged.

 

“Then what is the King’s decision?” Gandalf asked and Theoden looked at him with stern eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 - A blossoming friendship and a long night

#  **Chapter 4 - A blossoming friendship and a long night**

 

“Helm’s Deep.” Gandalf scoffed as he stomped down the hill with haste.

 

After the King had announced that the city was to be emptied in haste, Gandalf had grumbled to himself as they walked to the stables. To her knowledge, Helm’s deep was a fortress of refuge for the people of Rohan. She couldn’t really argue against that decision since it seemed the wisest in the King’s eyes.

 

“They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight.” Gandalf grumbled.

 

“I do not blame them.” Lothriel shrugged and tried her best to keep up.

 

“Who would defend them if not their King?” Gandalf continued to ramble about the King’s decision.

 

“He’s only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm’s Deep has saved them in the past.” Aragorn tried to reason with the wizard when they reached the stables.

 

“There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he’s leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold.”

 

“They will hold.” Aragorn answered. 

 

Lothriel didn’t hear what Gandalf mumbled in the end but she knew what he was planning. If she could ride herself she would have done it, finding the Rohirrim that wandered in the north. If Helm’s Deep really was a trap they had to do all they can to protect them. Lothriel could already sense it. This was going to be her first big battle and she would be stupid if she didn't admit that she was scared. She had fought many enemies throughout her life. There were bandits, orcs, trolls and even spiders, but those had always been small groups. Never had she faced an army let alone fought in an army. Excitement, fear, anticipation. Those emotions just shot through her when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

 

“It’s good that you are scared. It means you know your limit.”

 

She smiled weakly at Aragorn. There was some truth to his words. Knowing your limit meant you knew when you did all that you could, that you gave it your all. But in this case it could mean her death. She pressed her lips into a tight line and Aragorn wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a supportive squeeze. 

 

“Don't think much of it.” he said softly, placing a kiss on her head. 

 

Her eyes followed him as he headed further into the stables where one of the horses was refusing to hear to the men as they pulled it out of its box. It was a beautiful brown stallion and when Aragorn approached it, one of the man warned him.

 

“That horse is half mad, my lord. There’s nothing you can do. Leave him.”

 

“That horse misses his master. Poor thing.” Lothriel walked with Aragorn.

 

Yes, being able to speak elvish allowed to to communicate with animals, especially horses. And this one was repeating its words.  _ Master, master. _ Aragorn understood too and walked over to the stallion. She noticed that Eowyn was standing in the stables as well, stroking a horse's snout. The woman watched as Aragorn spoke to the horse. It calmed down after a few spoken words. Eowyn seemed to understand the tongue in which Aragorn spoke.

 

“His name is Brego.” Eowyn told Aragorn. “He was my cousin’s horse.”

 

“Bregor?” Aragorn repeated. He then continued to speak with the horse while Lothriel helped one of the men with another horse.

 

“The stables are so empty.” she noted and the man nodded.

 

“Since Lord Eomer had been banished along with his eored, the stables have been sparse.” the man told her.

 

There was that name of that man again. He really was seen highly by the people of Rohan and his absence was missed like the presence of the prince. She had even heard whispers about him now being the heir to the throne of Rohan, now that the King’s son was gone. Did that man even know this? He would be in for a surprise, should he return. Lothriel caught up in the conversation again as she approached Aragorn.

 

“Turn this fellow free. He’s seen enough of war.” he told her but she gave the horse a sad glance.

 

“My lady, he is wise to say so.” Lothriel said in meanes of encouragement. 

 

“You may free him.” Eowyn told her with a sad smile.

 

“My lady.” Lothriel bowed.

 

Lothriel took the horse's reins and he obediently followed her. While she led the stallion onto the meadow before the city gate, the stallion told her of his belovéd master. She smiled at how Brego seemed to swoon over his deceased rider. The horses really adored their men. 

 

“ _ Go now, Brego _ .” she muttered to the horse. “ _ Be free. _ ”

 

She gently stroked the stallion's neck and examined his brown fur. He really was a beauty. A smiled played on her lips.

 

“ _ Why do I have the feeling we will meet again _ ?” she asked him and he snorted.

 

He gently nudged her elbow and Lothriel looked up over the plains when an idea came to mind.

 

“ _ How about helping me with something. _ ” she grinned.

 

After she had let Brego go and watched him gallop into the distance, she returned to the stables where Aragorn was saddling his horse for the journey. Most of the residence of Rohan had already started their long walk to Helm’s Deep. A long line of people stretched over the plains. Some of the soldiers were mounted while other horses pulled wagons of provisions which were too heavy to carry. While she helped Aragorn prepare the horse, he turned to her.

 

“Would you ride or walk?” Aragorn asked her.

 

“I would like to walk.” she said with a smile.

 

She found that Eowyn had waited for her to walk with, much to her delight. The last months she had spend in the company of men. Now she finally could talk with another woman, about the womanly stuff. Eowyn seemed to enjoy her company as well. While she guided the horse Gimli was sitting on, they listened to the dwarf talk about his kin. The subject of female Dwarves was the most interesting.

 

“It’s true you don’t see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they’re often mistaken for Dwarf men.” Gimli told the two women.

 

“It’s the beards.” Aragorn whispered and gestured stroking an invisible beard.

 

“This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground,” Gimli gestured and all laugh at this. “Which is, of course, ridiculous.”

 

Out of no reason, the horse he was riding suddenly galloped ahead and Gimli slipped out of the saddle, landing with a big thud on his back. Both Lothriel and Eowyn rushed towards him, helping the poor Dwarf to his feet.

 

“It’s all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate.” he disclaimed.

 

King Theoden watched as he saw Eowyn laugh. A sad smile played on his lips.

 

“I haven’t seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by orks. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend her King in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father.” he told Aragorn. Lothriel caught up with the conversation.

 

“Did Lady Eowyn not have any more family?” she asked the King.

 

“Her elder brother, Eomer, who cares for her deeply, but now banished and far north from here.” he explained, shame reflected on his face.

 

Under the influence he had banished his nephew and many able men that could have heightened their defence. She could tell that he regretted it deeply.

 

“I thought I saw a slight resemblance.” Lothriel smiled. 

 

“They surely have the same stubbornness.” Theoden chuckled.

 

As they continued walking over the plains, the weather stayed on their side. When they took a break at noon, Lothriel decided to sleep for those two hours. When they resumed their journey, she felt well rested and thought it be wisest if she walked ahead. Two riders rode past her and she kept her eyes open. She followed them and saw they talk but also their horses, panicking.

 

“What is it? Hama?” one of the men asked.

 

“I’m not sure.” the other replied and both looked around, disoriented.

 

From the left, Lothriel thought her eyes were cheating her. A warg and an orc rider had sneaked a little too close to the caravan of people. The warg jumped down from the rock and attacked one of the horses. Lothriel acted quickly and shot an arrow into the warg’s head, killing it before it reached Hama. Legolas was on the scene quickly, cutting the throat of the orc.

 

“A scout!” Lothriel shouted over to Aragorn who had also approached to see what was happening. 

 

He nodded and ran back to where the people were walking. The King rode up to him.

 

“What is it? What do you see?” Theoden asked with urgency.

 

“Warg! We’re under attack!” Aragorn shouted.

 

Lothriel could hear the screams of fear behind her as she and Legolas stepped onto the cliff and see a horde of warg riders approach them. There were about 30 of them and they were sent for one purpose; to kill the women and children. She nocked an arrow to her bowstring and looked over to Legolas, who had done the same.

 

“ _ Let’s make it rain _ .” she grinned and both began to shoot their arrows.

 

He smirked at her and they started to fire arrows at the approaching wargs. They were fast but Legolas and Tauriel had trained Lothriel to be exceptional with the bow. They managed to take down about 5 of the riders when the Rohan cavalry came from behind. Legolas swung onto the horse with Gimli and Hama helped her onto his.

 

“I thank you.” he spoke into her ear.

 

“Just keep the horse steady.” she told him and started to aim again.

 

The ambush was over in about 15 minutes. A few horses were lost but most of the men were still breathing. The wargs were killed off and the riders also met the same end. One orc however seemed to chuckle at the fact that he had managed to grab a silver necklace from a man before he took a tumble off the cliff. Lothriel gazed over the edge at the roaring river beneath but there was no sign of Aragorn, only his necklace. Her mind told her he was gone, but her heart refused to believe it. When they arrived at Helm’s Deep, a fortress in a corner of a mountain, she still hadn't shed a tear. No, he was still alive, she was sure of it.

 

“Thank you.” Lothriel thanked Hama.

 

She had ridden back with him and he was more than grateful to her that she saved him. When they told Eowyn about Aragorn, she hugged the woman, offering her comfort.

 

“My lady, I know he is still alive. I just know he is.” Lothriel told her but also herself.

 

Eowyn’s tears caused Lothriel to shed a few with her. They stayed like this for a while before she freshened herself. The next morning was a quiet one. A few still mourned the fallen who had been taken by the wargs and the King had even considered Lothriel to be a part of the war council, after having seen her preform in a battle. He saw her capabilities and for that she was grateful. While they discussed how to strengthen the walls defences, the door to the hall opened and a wet and dirty man walked in. Lothriel’s heart soared.

 

“Aragorn.” she jumped into his arms. “I knew you would return. Was it Brego who found you?”

 

Aragorn looked at her in disbelieve and laughed.

 

“You are so cunning.” he grinned and kissed her forehead. 

 

Lothriel was glad that her heart didn't fail her and that her little deal with Brego had worked out for the better. What followed was not as jolly as the reunion. On his way to Helm’s Deep, Aragorn had caught a glimpse of the danger that was approaching.

 

“A great host, you say?” Theoden asked.

 

“All Isengard is emptied.” Aragorn nodded.

 

“How many?”

 

“Ten thousand strong at least.”

 

This hit like a hammer. That was an army too big to imagine. Saruman was serious of making Rohan crumble.

 

“Ten thousand?” Theoden repeated in disbelief.

 

“It is an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall.” Aragorn announced.

 

“Let them come.” the King said firmly.

 

While Aragorn walked with Theoden to look at the defenses, Lothriel stayed on one of the Towers, watching everyone prepare for battle. People were walking around with supplies, soldiers were sharpening their weapons. She looked over the stretch of flat land before Helm’s Deep. At night, this would be crawling with orcs who had discipline, at least to a degree. She tried to imagine what ten thousand orcs looked like when Hama approached her.

 

“Are you impressed by the keep?” he asked.

 

She looked at him and then her eyes wandered around.

 

“Thick and high walls, able men to defend it. We might have a chance.” she said lazily.

 

“Might?”

 

“There is a drainage hole I have seen. That is a weakness you will have to redress.”

 

“How is that a weakness?”

 

“‘Tis a wizard we are fighting. He and his army have something that no other army has. Fire.”

 

“And how will fire defeat stone?” he asked with a raised brow.

 

“There are things I have seen, horse-master. A wall of stone is no hindrance to a wizard.” she whispered. “But don't let my words discourage you. We shall see morning come.” she smiled and left. “If I have the courage to fight then you should too.” she grinned.

 

Courage. Courage or acceptance that she might not survive the night. She didn't know which. She had learned that if you show courage the it will be taken on by the people around her, including fear and happiness. Emotions were able to pass from one person to the other, and if you knew this it could turn the tides quickly. As she walked  back to the hall, her path crossed with the King.

 

“Ah, Lothriel.” he greeted her.

 

“My King.” she said with a small bow.

 

“I will need you on the walls. Legolas tells me you are a good archer.” he told her.

 

Eowyn had caught this from behind her uncle and seemed furious.

 

“Why is Lothriel allowed to stand on the walls and not I?” she asked, frowning.   
  


“Lothriel is a fighter unlike I have ever seen. She will be a great addition to our defence.” the King explained.

 

“I can fight as well.” Eowyn spoke and Lothriel flinched at her tone.

 

“No, and that it my final word.” the King snapped at her and walked off.

 

Lothriel didn't know what to do. Eowyn was drowning in jealousy and she feared their friendship, that they had started to built, was breaking.

 

“My lady.” Lothriel spoke quietly when Eowyn turned around, with a sad smile.

 

“I am sorry, Lothriel. I didn't mean to sound jealous, but I want to be able to protect the people as well.” she said, her voice almost breaking.

 

“My lady, you are the last thing that stands between the orcs and the people. Should they break down those doors, we will need you.” Lothriel told her.

 

This seemed to lighten her spirit as the lady gave her a warm smile, a tight hug and then disappeared into the hall. Downstairs, men and old boys were given the remaining weapons that were stored in the dungeons of Helm’s Deep. Theoden had tried to heighten their numbers by bring in the elderly men and boys who were almost men.

 

“Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers.” Aragorn told them as they helped prepare them.

 

“Most have seen too many winters.” Gimli noted.

 

“Or too few.” Legolas added. “Look at them. They’re frightened. I can see it in their eyes.”

 

He was speaking the truth. The additional soldiers had fear reflected in their eyes and she didn't blame them she was sure that fear was in her eyes as well. Yet she still tried not to let it show. How well that was working, she didn't know.

 

“ _ And they should be three hundred against ten thousand _ !” Legolas said and Lothriel dropped her head.

 

“ _ They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras _ .” Aragorn said.

 

“ _ Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die _ !” Legolas raised his voice.

 

“Then I shall die as one them!” Aragorn shouted.

 

This caught everyone's attention and after what seemed like a death stare, Aragorn headed out of the room. Legolas wanted to follow, but Gimli stopped him.

 

“Let him go, lad.” Gimli said.

 

“ _ You are right, Legolas. But Aragorn is right as well. _ ” Lothriel said and also left. She later regretted this, since she didn't see her companies before the battle began.

 

The gruesome battle that followed was just the way Lothriel feared it would be. At nightfall the army of armoured Uruk-hai had reached Helm’s Deep and the skies wept at the battle that unfolded beneath it. Arrows whizzed through the air, growls echoed through the night, screams of despair and death pierced into Lothirel’s mind. But she stayed vigilant. Since Legolas and Gimli had started to play their little game again, it eased her mind and pushed her to take as many orcs down as she possibly could. The elves were of great help but when the orcs managed to blow a hole into the thick stone walls, the fear came crawling back. They tried their best to push the orcs back but to no avail. They retreated into the keep.

 

“The fortress is taken. It is over.” Theoden said with a finality in his voice. 

 

“You said this fortress would never fall while your Men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it.” Aragorn he urged and then looked at Hama. “Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?” he asked Hama but he didn’t answer. “Is there no other way?”

 

“There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many.” Hama told him and looked at the door as another thud shook it.

 

“Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance.” Aragorn ordered them with urgency.

 

“So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?” Theoden groaned.

 

“Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them.”

 

“For death and glory.” Theoden muttered.

 

“For Rohan. For your people.”

 

“The sun is rising.” Gimli noted.

 

Truly, it was. Through the small window in the walls, the soft light of the rising sun gave them their greeting to a new day. They had survived the night but the battle wasn’t won yet. However the King seemed to consider Aragorn’s idea.

 

“Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time!” Theoden announced.

 

“Yes!” Gimli cheered and ran out of the hall, up a set of stairs.

 

“Let this be the hour when we draw swords together.” Theoden told Aragorn and Lothriel couldn't help but smile.

 

They all readied themselves in haste while the orcs still tried to ram down the door. Horses were saddled and mounted, and that was when the low sound of the horn echoed through the stone.

 

“Fell deeds awake, now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn. Forth Eorlingas!” the King shouted and charged out of the door, followed by the other mounted men. 

 

Lothriel had taken a seat behind Aragorn as he urged his horse into a gallop out of the hall. They left a line of carnage as they rode through the streets, killing orcs and making their way to the gate and outside where the rest of the army of Uruk-hai was waiting to storm into Helm’s Deep. Aragorn was fierce with his sword, cutting down orc after orc, but Lothriel felt useless behind him. So she jumped off the horse and into the mass of orcs. It was certainly more effective than sitting on the back of a horse. One after the other, orcs fell victim to her swords. It was exhausting but the adrenaline was pulsing through her, giving her a strength she never thought she possessed. The sudden echoing neigh of a horse caught their attention. They all looked up to the hill to the east to see a man in white on on a white stallion, looking down at them. Lothriel’s heart soared. Gandalf was back and he wasn’t alone. Behind him, a man on a horse rode next to him. He drew his sword and then shouted.

 

“Rohirrim!”

 

On cue, a horde of mounted soldiers joined them. The King, who was on his horse next to her, seemed thrilled at the sight.

 

“Eomer.” Theoden grinned.

 

“To the King!” 

 

The words were echoed by the men and they charged down the hill with raised weapons. The thunderous tremor of the thousand of hooves swelled up Lothriel’s courage and she resumed her assault on the orcs, who now had their backs turned to her. The orcs assembled at the bottom of the hill, raising a wall of spears to meet with the charging cavalry. When the horses nearly reached the bottom, the sun peered over the crest of the hill, blinding the orcs, moving their spears away. The horses collided with the wall of orcs and struck them down, one by one. The enemy was overwhelmed by the sheer number of the reinforcement. Lothriel made her way through the mass of orcs and they became easy targets to her blades. They were disoriented and confused, some of them still blinded by the sun. After a few more corpses of orcs she had reached the horses. A sword suddenly swung into her direction, which she blocked and she saw it belong to a mounted man.

 

“Do I look like an orc to you?” she snapped and the man flinched.

 

She recognised the helmet. It was Eomer, the King’s nephew and he looked both shocked and surprised to see her.

 

“The battlefield is no place for a woman.” he said as he pierced an orc with his sword.

 

“Oh please, spare me of this lecture.” she groaned as she killed an orc. “I have heard it too many times.”

 

She spun around to her knees and shot an Uruk in the face, from underneath the horse's belly, before it could attack the horse of the blond horseman. Without giving him a second glance she continued striking down orc after orc. It took only a few minutes for the Uruks to accept their defeat. They ran past the horses towards the forest as fast as their legs could carry them. Theoden’s shouts of ‘victory’ were all but drowned in Lothriel’s realisation that she had just survived her first battle. But there were more to come and she felt more than prepared.


	5. Chapter 5 - A happy reunion and a clashing of swords

#  **Chapter 5 - A happy reunion and a clashing of swords**

 

As the orcs raced into the forest, Lothriel was the only living person left standing amongst the many carcasses around her. She felt more than exhausted. Like the others, she had fought all night long and into the morning. The strength in her legs was failing her but she kept standing, panting heavily. The mounted soldiers tried to chase the orcs into the forest when she heard a shout.

 

“Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!” someone warned.

 

They all paused and in the distance and silence, Lothriel could make out the trees moving and the orcs screaming. A smirk played on her lips. They had truly won. While she concentrated on not falling over, Aragorn rode towards her.

 

“Lothriel.” was all he said and her smile told him all he needed to know.

 

She didn’t hear what the men were discussing but she felt many eyes on her. Gimli cheered when he saw her alive and she leaned her hands onto her knees. Slowly she regained her composure and sheathed her swords.

 

“Lothriel, help Eowyn guide the women, children and elders back to Edoras.” the King ordered her and then turned to the eored that had been returned. “You will help lady Lothriel in this task. Eothain, Hama, you come with us.”

 

There were murmurs and the eored split up. Horses snorted and men shouted orders. Lothriel was a little starstruck. The title of a ‘lady’ had never been given to her and now she had an eored to deal with. She huffed and then looked up at Aragorn.

 

“Where will you go?” she asked him.

 

“To Isengard. Saruman needs to be confronted.” he explained.

 

She nodded and looked over to the forest and then at the men.

 

“If you approach slowly with your weapons sheathed, they will not harm you.” she told him with surety and he half-smiled.

 

He turned his horse and she saw the nervousness in some of the men.

 

“I wish you luck.”  she called after them and then placed one hand on her chest. “ _ Alámenë. _ ”

 

Go with a blessing; that was what she wished them. They didn’t know what was happening in Isengard and therefore, danger still loomed around the corner. The King nodded and then they started to move. Horses trotted past her and when she looked up at one of the riders, her eyes met with hazel. Eomer was giving her a parting glance and then the men rode off into the forest. The eored behind her looked after the men as the last horse disappeared behind the trees and then looked at Lothriel.

 

“My lady, are the women and children in the caves?” one of them asked.

 

“Yes, go and see them.” she smiled weakly.

 

The first riders started to ride off to the gate when one of the riders paused next to her and offered his hand. She complied willingly and let herself be hoisted onto the horse. The riders reunited with their families since a week had passed since their banishment. Eowyn was also happy to see Lothriel again and she explained what had happened and where the King was. Together they organised the journey back to Edoras. Because of her exhaustion, and not being able to ride on her own, Lothriel sat on a wagon with Eowyn. She lay on the soft blankets as she rested her eyes a little.

 

“I envy you, Lothriel.” Eowyn spoke after a while.

 

“Why so, my lady?” she asked.

 

“You can go out there and fight and none of the men ask why.” the blonde smiled.

 

“Oh, they do ask, but only behind my back. I have trained long enough to know that I can fight better than most. But I also envy you, my lady. You are sweet and beautiful, the men and women adore you. Me they just see as an abomination.” Lothriel assured her. 

 

“Oh no. I do not believe they think this.” Eowyn insisted and then gripped Lothriel’s hand. “You are a strong woman. I hear the men talk highly of you, especially my uncle.”

 

Lothriel smiled. Eowyn’s hands weren’t so cold anymore. Her fire had returned and Lothriel promised herself that she would spar a lot with her new friend. She closed her eyes and kneaded Eowyn’s hand.

 

“Your uncle is a wise man and a great warrior. His decision to charge out there saved us all.” she told Eowyn.

 

“My brother also saved us, bless his heart. If the white wizard hadn't found Eomer, then the battle would have been lost.” Lothriel heard a smile in her words.

 

“Aye. That was magnificent when the Rohirrim rode down the hill with the sun blinding the enemy.” she remembered. 

 

“I am proud of my brother. He has received much glory for his deeds.”

 

“He does seem like an able warrior.”

 

“Aye and he has always wrapped me in wool.” Eowyn laughed. There seemed to have been a change on Lothriel’s face, since Eowyn came up with a strange question. “Do you find him to your liking?” she giggled.

 

Lothriel opened her eyes and saw the smirk on Eowyn’s face. She thought for a moment. Then she rolled her eyes.

 

“Lord Eomer?” Lothriel scoffed. “Please, my lady. I have never spoken to him.”

 

“Well, you could try.” Eowyn suggested.

 

“There are more urgent matters to address, my lady.” Lothriel said. “War is upon us.”

 

“Indeed,” the blonde agreed and then let Lothriel sleep.

 

When they reached Edoras they were all relieved to find it unscaved. And no ambush had befallen them. Lothriel awoke when the wagon passed through the gate and her yawn made some of the men chuckle. She helped return the horses to the stables and then resided in the Golden Hall with Eowyn, enjoying a warm meal and a warm bath. All the while, they waited for the return of the King and of Aragorn. Eowyn was also awaiting the return of her brother. Both women stood at the steps of the hall from where they had a great view over the plains. When they saw a group of riders approach, both made their way down the stairs.

 

“The King has returned!” they heard a call.

 

When they reached the stables they already saw the King and Aragorn, along with Gimli and Legolas. Lothriel gasped with excitement when she saw two more little people accompanying the riders.

 

“Pippin!” Lothriel cheered and ran towards the small Hobbit.

 

He looked around confused and then saw the black-haired woman approaching him. His eyes widened and he climbed of the horse.

 

“Lothriel.” he laughed and hugged her. 

 

“Lothriel!” she heard a voice from above.

 

“Merry!” she beamed and helped the Hobbit of the horse. “How happy I am to see you two alive and well.”

 

The Hobbits hugged her again and laughed. Then they started to tell her what they had witnessed. They had rallied the Ents together and attacked Isengard. Saruman was now dead and Isengard was under water. She was more than surprised and Gimli even confirmed it. She laughed when Gimli complained that the two Hobbits had been smoking, drinking and eating through the supplies of Isengard by the time they had arrived. Then Lothirel’s eyes met with the rider whom Merry had ridden with. Eomer looked at her with an emotionless expression and she turned her attention back to the Hobbits.

 

“Eomer!” a voice from behind caught her attention.

 

Eowyn ran towards the man and jumped into his arms. He laughed and spun her around. Lothriel smiled. This was a happy reunion for them all.

 

“Brother.” she laughed as he hugged her.

 

“Eowyn, how are you, sweet sister?” he asked.

 

“I am well brother. I even found a new friend.” Eowyn told him.

 

“Who?”

 

“Lothriel is her name. She is right here.” Eowyn smiled and turned around but Lothriel was already gone. “She must have left. But she was the one with the Hobbits.”

 

“I see.” Eomer nodded. “But I am just glad that you are unharmed.”

 

Later that day, Lothriel was sitting on the roof of the Golden Hall. She had decided that this was now her favourite spot in all of Edoras. From up there she had a great view over the plain in all directions and she even saw the two siblings walk to the tombs of their cousin. Her eyes couldn’t see that well from that distance but she saw them pray and place flowers on the youngest tomb. Lothriel stayed up on the roof until the sun started to set. It was time for the minute of silence and the festivities. In the Golden Hall benches and tables had been put out for the army of Edoras. Lothriel’s place was behind Aragorn and next to Legolas. All were out of their armour and in simple clothing. Only Lothriel had decided to stay in her combat clothing. She knew that if she had to change into something different, Eowyn had forced her into one of her dresses, and that was something she wanted to avoid. After all, she hated dresses. While Eowyn handed a filled golden goblet to Theoden, Eomer stood next to him. She was surprised to see him the way he was, dressed in simple clothes, his hair washed and combed, hanging loosely over his shoulders. Her attention drifted to Theoden, before she would be caught by Eowyn looking at her brother. The King lifted his goblet and everyone stood. 

 

“Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!” 

 

“Hail!” they all called out and then drank from their cups. 

 

After the silence, the celebration started. Everyone was of merry spirit, passing cups around, eating, laughing and drinking. The two Hobbits also had a few drinks to many and were on top a table singing and kicking their feet around. Lothriel stood by Aragorn’s side along with Eowyn, watching, laughing and clapping. Aragorn suddenly turned around and Eomer stood next to them.

 

“How are you enjoying the festivities, my friend?” he asked with a smile and patted his shoulder. 

 

“Eomer.” Aragorn grinned. 

 

Lothriel looked over her shoulder and watched the two men hugged and smiled at each other. That’s when Eomer locked eyes with Lothriel. She looked back at the Hobbits and Eowyn whispered, while the men exchanged a few more words.

 

“You can talk to him now.”

 

“I don’t want to,” Lothriel hissed and crossed her arms.

 

“I’m going to get another drink.” Aragorn told them and left. 

 

Lothriel gazed after Aragorn as he disappeared in the crowd. She locked eyes when Eowyn smirked and also took her leave with the excuse of getting a drink. Lothriel looked after her friend who had abandoned her out of sheer entertainment. To her surprise, Eomer still hadn’t moved and now walked next to her.

 

“Your name is Lothriel, if my memory doesn't fail me.” Eomer started.

 

She turned her head to look at him. Many would accuse her of being blind if she said that he wasn't handsome. A finely groomed beard, long blond hair, hazel eyes and broad shoulders. Although she knew that being handsome was not that what counted. Strength was one thing and the other kindness, which was something many men said they had but didn't. A lack of honour was also often present in men. She pushed her thoughts away. This was just a casual conversation they were about to have. Nothing more.

 

“Aye, that is my name. And you are Eomer, the horse-master.” she teased.

 

Why was she teasing? She did remember how he had reacted the last time he was called that way. Maybe she could find out his true colours if she angered or annoyed him.

“Not a master,” he half smiled.

 

“No? Then what are you, my lord?” she asked. 

 

“The third Marshal of the Mark. That is something different.” he explained.

 

“How?” she raised an eyebrow.

 

“Every man of Rohan is a horse-master.” he spoke with pride.

 

“I see,” she nodded with a smile.

 

They stood in silence for a moment and watched the Hobbits start into another jolly song. He certainly was formal. He seemed so different now from when she first met him. He seemed calm now and not agitated or threatening. After some time he cleared his throat and she looked at him, knowing he was going to speak again.

 

“I have to apologise for my brutish action on the battlefield.” he started, briefly looking down. “I should have known that you weren't an orc. Forgive me.”

 

“And I apologise for snapping at you. I know that men don't expect a women to be on the battlefield.” she smiled. “But you have returned the Hobbits. For this, I am truly grateful to you.”

 

“They were lucky enough to have escaped and I am glad that they are alive. They convinced the Ents to attack Saruman and that has made it easier to confront him.” he said, his eyes back on the Hobbits.

 

She nodded and both stayed silent. Merry and Pippin had started another song and Lothriel let out a small chuckle before noticing that her cup was empty.

 

“Well, it was nice meeting you under better circumstances this time.” she told him. “If you will excuse me, I need another drink.”

 

Eomer nodded with a small smile and also left as she walked away. Eowyn was by her side while Lothriel refilled her cup.

 

“Well?” the blonde asked.

 

“Well what?” Lothriel asked, a little annoyed.

 

“What do you think of him.” Eowyn grinned.

 

“No,” she grumbled.

 

“Why?”

 

“I don't have any interest in men. And if I may add, he is not interested in me either.” Lothriel told the blonde.

 

“Why would you say that?” she asked.

 

“Because there is nothing, my lady.” Lothriel sighed.

 

“I still believe that both of you should try it.” Eowyn shrugged and looked through the crowd to spot her brother but instead, her eyes lingered on Aragorn, something that Lothriel noticed.

 

“How is it going with Aragorn?” Lothriel smirked.

 

“Oh, stop it.” Eowyn nudged her side and began to blush.

 

Lothriel laughed and both women forgot what happened. They returned to celebrating their victory and talk throughout the night. When Eowyn excused herself from the hall, Lothriel walked around on her own. She spotted Gimli and Legolas and a mountain of empty cups behind a pillar and decided to have a look. Eomer was busy refilling another cup and handing it to Gimli, who drank its content in one go, followed with a big burp. Legolas was also busy finishing his mug in one go.

 

“What are you doing?” Lothriel asked.

 

“The men call it a drinking game. The last one standing wins.” Legolas explained.

 

Lothriel looked at the mountain of cups and noticed the equal number. Gimli giggled when he finished another cup and let it be refilled.

 

“Can I make a bet on who will win?” she asked the men.

 

“How much on whom?” Hama asked.

 

“My sword,” she smirked and placed her sword on the table. “On Legolas Greenleaf.”  

 

The men exchanged glances and then grinned.

 

“Then I shall stake my sword on the dwarf.” Hama announced.

 

“And I mine on the dwarf.” another said and also presented his sword.

 

Lothriel smirked. This was going to be an easy win for her. If anyone knew how much Legolas can drink, then it was Lothriel. After all, she spent many years in his company. They all watched patiently as the mountain of mugs grew steadily. 

 

“I feel something.” Legolas suddenly noted. Eomer’s eyebrows raised slightly. “A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it’s affecting me.”

 

The men grinned and Gimli smacked his empty mug on the table, victoriously.

 

“What did I say. He can’t hold his liquor.” he started before his eyes rolled back and he fell backwards off the stool.

 

Lothriel clapped happily and grinned.

 

“Game over.” Legolas smiled.

 

“I guess this is my win.” Lothriel grinned and picked up her new two swords. “Masterful smithing. I shall use them wisely.” she promised the men. 

 

“How did you know that the elf would win?” Hama asked.

 

“Legolas is the son of the King of the Woodelves and the King loves Wine. It is a much stronger beverage then this.” she grinned.

 

The men laughed loudly and cheered. She even caught a glimpse of Eomer smiling as he apologetically patted Hama’s shoulder, who was still looking at her with disbelief. That’s when Aragorn appeared and he didn’t seem pleased.

 

“Have you brought some swords into your possession again?” he asked sternly with crossed arms.

 

“In fair conduct.” she pouted.

 

“It was fair conduct.” Eomer confirmed. “She bet on the winner and won those swords.”

 

Aragorn nodded in understanding and then leaned over to Eomer.

 

“Watch out for her.” Aragorn told Eomer. “She likes to make a collection of weapons, more preferably through stealing.”

 

“I don’t need anyone to watch out for me!” Lothriel snapped. “And those men back then never deserved the swords.”

 

“Lothriel.” Aragorn pulled her face up to look at her. “That obsession of yours has to stop.”

 

“You can’t tell me what to do!” she snapped and grabbed her swords. “ _ A mitta lambetya cendelessë orcova _ !” And with that she stormed out of the room.

 

Legolas blinked and looked at Aragorn, perplexed.

 

“Did she really just say that?” he asked.

 

“Was that really necessary?” Eomer asked.

 

“She will get over it.” Aragorn insisted and then turned to Legolas. “Where did she learn to say that?”

 

“Not from me, I assure you.” the elf lifted his hands in defence.

 

“What did she say?” Hama asked and Legolas translated.

 

“She told him to insert his tongue in an orc's mouth.”

 

The men all looked at each other, shocked. Aragorn started to grin and the atmosphere became mellow again. Lothriel didn’t show herself for the rest of the night but she had gained the men’s affection. Aragorn and Legolas proudly told the men of Rohan what they had taught this snappy woman. Jokes were made about her being ‘the perfect woman’, other’s saying that she certainly wouldn’t be the ‘perfect wife’. After a few more drinks and even more laughs Eomer went outside to breath some fresh air and to finish his drink in quiet when he saw Lothriel. She was by herself in the yard, swinging her sword in a coordinated yet aggressive fashion. It had been more than an hour since she had left the hall. Out of curiosity, his feet carried him down the stairs.

 

“Stupid Aragorn.” she grumbled, swinging the sword around. 

 

An hour had passed since she had started fighting the air and her anger still hadn’t subsided. Although, anger wasn’t really fitting. She was outraged and she needed to hit something.

 

“Stupid, idiotic, incompetent piece of orc filth.” she cursed and turned to swing the sword down when it hit something.

 

Her eyes widened to see Eomer, blocking her sword with his. He looked at her with calming eyes. This was the last thing she needed; comforting words.

 

“Your anger is boiling quite fiercely.” Eomer commented.

 

She glared at him. Was he trying to talk her into calming down? That was no help and she didn’t want it. She pushed his sword away and resumed her fight against an imaginary enemy. Eomer watched her while he took a sip from his ale.

  
“How about a little sparring?” he asked after a while.

 

Lothriel paused and glanced over to him. He questionably raised his brow and took another sip. Was he trying to challenge her? She hadn’t seen him fight before but she could tell that he was going to regret it, all men did. They always assumed that she was weak and then were always caught off guard when she displayed her skill. 

 

“Is that suppose to make me feel better?” she asked, annoyance present in her voice, but he stayed calm, which annoyed her even more.

 

“It gets your mind off your trouble.” he shrugged.

 

“Fine, let's dance, my lord.” she frowned and swung her sword at him which he blocked.

 

After a few more parrys he dropped his cup when he needed both hands to block one of her swings. His expression immediately changed after that. Despite her size and frail appearance she could gather enough strength to bring a man to his knees. As time passed she became more ferocious and Eomer began to struggle. He walked backwards, tripped over a rock and fell to the ground with Lothriel’s sword pointing at his neck. He lifted his arms in defeat and they locked eyes for a long time, both panting heavily. 

 

“I win, my lord.” she huffed smugly before offering her hand to help him to his feet. 

 

After she pulled him up and he had sheathed his sword, he looked around in case someone had seen his defeat.

 

“Let's keep that to ourselves.” he muttered.

 

“It would be a big thing to talk about.” she smirked.

 

“I came here to help you ease your anger, not to be toyed with.” he looked down at her with a emotionless expression.

 

She could tell he was serious and only now did she notice how tall he actually was. He stood so close to her that she had to pull her head back to look him in the eyes. His hazel eyes stared at her green orbs with unpleasantness and his hair danced in the wind as well as hers. She broke the eye contact first.

 

“I'm sorry, my lord. I shall utter no word of this.” she muttered. “But you were right. I do feel better now.” She allowed herself to smile at him, which seemed to soften his face and he took a step back.

 

“You are skilled with the blade. I would gladly spar with you again.” he admitted with a small smile.

 

“In private or with spectators?” she grinned.

 

“I prefer to lose in private.” he smirked.

 

“I will be up before the sun rises.” she told him and left without waiting for an answer. 

 

She didn’t need an answer even if she had just offered him to meet with her in private. A weird thing that she had done but sparring was always good, no matter who she did it with. But then again, she could practise on her own, like she always had. 


	6. Chapter 6 - An all-seeing eye and a riding lesson

#  **Chapter 6 - An all-seeing eye and a riding lesson**

 

That night, Eowyn and Lothriel prepared their beds while the men resided in other rooms. Eowyn had offered her room to the men which resulted in the blonde sleeping in the hall. Lothirel wouldn’t have minded to sleep in a room full of men, something she had already grown accustomed to. Eowyn had other ideas, though.

 

“Lothriel, please sleep by my side.” she had asked.

 

“As you wish, my lady.”

 

“Lothriel, I see you as a friend. Please call you by my name.” the blonde smiled.

 

To that, Lothriel had smiled brightly. She had also had a little talk with Aragorn and after a few pouts, she had returned the swords to their owners. Aragorn saying that her current swords where to held with high regard had convinced her that her obsession with swords was childish. When they had prepared their beds, they grew very tired. 

 

“Let’s sleep, Eowyn.” Lothriel smiled.

 

Her dreams drifted through many scenarios. Merry and Pippin dancing, Eowyn grinning, Gimli fainting from too much ale, her anger towards Aragorn, her winning against the third Marshal. Eomer’s face seemed to linger in her mind even though she tried to force him to the darkest corner of her mind. She had met so many men and elves in her life so why was a blond rider stuck in her mind? He wasn’t that different to the others and certainly not the most handsome man she had met. She remembered one man who she thought was the most handsome man and Eomer, in her opinion, didn’t come close. He had lost against her like any other man. He was kind like Aragorn and a ‘prince’ like Legolas. He was so average so why was he still on her mind? It annoyed her greatly. Her thought’s instead drifted to the fields of Rohan. Being able to ride through the Vale delighted her but then fire seemed to engulf the grass and she was caught. Lothriel awoke with a start bathed in sweat.

 

“Sauron.” she gasped.

 

He was here, she could feel it. She got up and ran into the room where she felt the force from. The sight that met her was frightening. Pippin was on the ground clutching onto a black orb and curling in pain. 

 

“Pippin!” she cried.

 

Aragorn raced passed her and pulled the orb out of Pippin’s small hands. After Gandalf had thrown a blanket over it, Lothirel raced over to Pippin. His face was emotionless, as if his mind was still trapped.

 

“Fool of a Took!” Gandalf snapped and noticed the stillness of the Hobbit.

 

He walked over to him and gently pushed Lothriel away to lay his hand on Pippin's head. He mumbled something to himself when Pippin gasped. His eyes jumped around, disoriented.

 

“Look at me.” Gandalf said softly.

 

“Gandalf, forgive me.” he whispered, despair in his eyes.

 

“What did you see?” the old man asked, calm and collected.

 

“A tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning.” Pippin spoke as he dove back into the memories.

 

“Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?” Gandalf asked, worry present on his face.

 

“I saw...I saw him. I could hear his voice in my head.” Pippin whined. 

 

“And what did you tell him? Speak!”

 

“Gandalf, please.” Lothriel begged.

 

“He asked me my name. I didn’t answer. He hurt me.” Pippin told Gandalf but the wizard still wasn't satisfied.

 

“What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?”

 

“For pity’s sake, Gandalf, let him drink some water! Let him rest.” Lothriel raised her voice against the wizard.

 

“Not before he tells me the truth.” Gandalf spoke back to her.

 

“Let him rest!” Lothriel snapped the wizard complied.

 

He moved out of the way and Lothriel gave Pippin something to drink, cleaning his small face of sweat.Some more people had gathered into the small room. The King, Eomer and even Eowyn, who was leaning against her brother’s side. They all watched in silence as she gently cared for the Hobbit.

 

“Lothriel, I swear, I didn’t tell him anything about Frodo.” he told her with desperation.

 

“I believe you, Pippin.” she said softly wrapping his arms around him. “I believe you.”

 

“What has happened?” the King asked.

 

“We shall discuss it in the morning. Let us all rest for now.” Gandalf smiled.

 

Lothriel threw Gandalf a glance and he gave her a reassuring nod. She gave Pippin a soft kiss against his brown curls.

 

“Sleep, Pippin.” she smiled at him and he nodded.

 

“I’m sorry for waking you all.” he apologised and she stood.

 

She climbed over the blankets and to Eowyn, who walked into her arms and squeezed her hand. The two women smiled at each other and walked to their beds in the hall where, Eomer gave his sister a loving kiss on the forehead, for sweet dreams.

 

When Lothriel awoke the next morning, it was still dark but she felt rested enough to get up. Eowyn was still quietly sleeping next to her and not to wake her, she sneaked out quietly. The morning air was cold without the sun's heat and Lothriel looked up into the sky, the stars starting to fade. The city was quiet, everyone still sleeping and she carefully sneaked through the gate, telling the guard that she was going for a walk. The fields lay in pristine silence and Lothriel started practice by cutting the tall dry grass. It was a good way to train her speed with the sword. She was so focused on her swings that she didn’t notice how someone approached her.

 

“Are you paid for cutting the grass, my lady?” a voice made her flinch.

 

She turned around to see Eomer standing with crossed arms a few meters from her. He seemed so amused at the sight of her wild appearance that he cracked a small smile. Lothriel looked at the trail of destruction she had left behind when she had cut the grass. 

 

“A pay would be nice, yes.” she joked and continued.

 

Eomer half smiled and sat down on the nearest rock to watch her. She could feel his eyes on her but did her best to ignore it. The fact that he had haunted her dreams didn't make it any easier.  _ He is just an average man _ , she told herself. She never had any interest in men and it wasn't going to change.

 

“How long have you been training with the sword?” he asked after a while. 

 

She paused to catch her breath.

 

“I do not remember but I did start with knives, not swords.” she huffed, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

 

“Why start with a knife?”

 

“For speed and control.” she shrugged. “But you have your horse, horse-master. And riding is your speciality.”

 

“I also believe that my sword work is good.” he noted, glancing at his sword that he had brought along.

 

“We can gladly test it again.” she smirked.

 

To that, he stood and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at her. This time he took the offensive approach. He must have had her movements go through his mind many times since he seemed more than prepared. She, however, had no problem blocking his vigorous attack. He was more than predictable but she enjoyed herself, wearing a smile during their sparring. After a few turns and spins, she managed to grab his sword and throw him to the ground. He landed with a soft thud in the tall grass but instead of grumbling about losing, he laughed. And a hearty laugh as well.

 

“I win again, horse-master.” Lothriel said proudly while pointing both swords at him.

 

His laugh died down to a smile. He seemed very pleased with himself. He had lasted longer than last time, far longer. Maybe he saw that as an achievement. That was a first for her. Usually the men she had fought would stay away from her but he seemed more than eager to learn from her. It made her feel strange inside.

 

“You have a fighting style I have never seen before.” he noted, with interest.

 

“Really? I think you are just taken aback because I am a woman.” she playfully swung the sword.

 

He grinned again and watched her as she inspected his sword. The hilt was decorated with the heads of two horses that swung around the blade. Fascinating smithing work.

 

“Does it have a name?” she asked.

 

“Guthwine. It means ‘battle-friend’.” he explained and Lothriel handed the sword back to him.

 

“A fine blade.” she noted.

 

“Yours are also well made. Or are they stolen?” he teased.

 

Lothriel looked him and laughed. Eomer seemed somewhat smitten from this, especially when she sat down in the grass, by his side.

 

“Oh no, these were given to me by Lady Galadriel, the Lady of Light. Elven swords are very light in weight and perfect for weak women like me.” she grinned.

 

“You see yourself as weak?” he asked, surprised by her words.

 

“I can never lift the weight a man can carry, but in the things he lacks I will be strong.” she told him with certain confidence.

 

Eomer smiled and looked into the distance. The sun had slowly began to crawl over the horizon and the first call of the cockerel echoed over the plains. They both listened to the proud male animal as it welcomed the sun and the new day. When the cockerel was satisfied and stopped, Eomer shifted.

 

“That’s my sign. Time for riding.” he announced as he stood.

 

“Aren’t you going to the council meeting?” she asked him and he shook his head.

 

“No, I need to clear my mind.”

 

They smiled at each other with a nod and Eomer left her by herself. She looked after him as he walked back to the gate. He was certainly a kind man and so far had felt very comfortable on his presence. His laugh played through her mind again and she shook her head, dispersing the memory. She resumed her work in cutting the grass drowning in her concentration. A while later she heard the thundering sound of hooves and saw a group of horsemen ride over the plains. She observed them from her spot as they rode into the distance but out of boredom she returned to her training. While she was cutting her way through the grass, the sun crawled higher into the sky. When noon came, Aragorn approached.

 

“You seem to be feeling very comfortable here.” he noted.

 

“You think so?” she wondered without pausing.

 

“The Rohirrim are masters of horses. This could be a good time for you to learn.” he indicated.

 

“I’m fine without being able to ride.” she grumbled while still cutting the grass.

 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

 

“You will have to learn it. I can’t have you sit behind me all the time.” he indicated.

 

There was some truth to his words. She had always ridden with others and never had bothered to learn to ride on her own. She paused her assault on the grass and looked at Aragorn.

 

“Fine, I’ll learn.” she grumbled and gathered her belongings. “But let me have a bath first.”

 

Aragorn nodded with a smile and the two walked back to the gate. Eowyn was also awake and had a short conversation with Lothriel before she went to have a bath. Eowyn took the liberty to plaid Lothriel’s hair, something she had wanted to do for a while. When she was done it was after noon and the sun was beaming down from above. As Lothriel walked down to the stables she noticed that the eored had returned from their ride. She met with Aragorn in the stables where Gimli and Legolas also watched as Eomer groomed his horse. The blond gave a short glance and a smile before turning his attention back to his stallion. She approached the men and wished Legolas and Gimli a good morning. Aragorn was standing by a box where a black horse was standing.

 

“Lothriel, this mare is still without a rider and Eomer said you could have her.” Aragorn explained and introduced her to a black horse with a white spot on its forehead.

 

She gazed over to Eomer who stepped next to her and leaned against the door of the box, gently stroking the mare's’ neck. Now she could get a good look at the black mare and noticed something peculiar. 

 

“It looks like a swan,” she muttered. “The spot.”

 

“That is how we have named her, Geswin.” Eomer explained. “She is very shy.” 

 

Lothriel bit her lip nervously. She was allowed to have her own horse. Excitement build in her and the men all looked at her, as she gazed at the mare. She was beautiful, with jet black fur and the white spot on her forehead. Had Aragorn chosen this horse on purpose? It resembled her in a way, Lothriel having black hair with a single white streak. She hesitated to touch the horse something that the Horse-master noticed. Eomer wrapped his hands around her thin wrist and their eyes met for a brief moment, hazel and green.

 

“Relax.” he whispered.

 

She did as she was told and he lifted her hand and let go, letting her hand hover before the horse's snout. Geswin sniffed and gently nudged her snout forward before carefully touching Lothriel’s hand. She giggled and started to stroke the mare’s snout. The horse moved it’s head over the door of her box and Lothirel stroked its neck, the mare snorting with approval. 

 

“She likes you,” Eomer grinned and stroked the other side of the mare's neck.

 

“That is a good start.” Legolas complimented.

 

“Let’s get you a saddle.” Eomer said and walked behind her.

 

With his help she managed to prepare Geswin for riding and she guided her by the reigns, outside the city gates onto the plains. There, her companions watched. Gimli was casually smoking his pipe while the other two stood and watched. Eomer held the reigns while Lothriel climbed into the saddle. This she had done many times and even holding the reins herself, but she had no one behind her. She began to feel a little frightened.

 

“What if I fall?” she asked nervously.

 

“We will be here.” Aragorn nodded and waved.

 

It didn’t make her feel any better. They say they were there but about 15 meters away. The only one by her side at the moment was Eomer and she didn’t know if she could trust him with catching her. Her silence was noted by him.

 

“Try nudging her side softly.” Eomer suggested and she did.

 

Geswin started to walk slowly. Eomer walked by her side while she tried not to fall out of the saddle. 

 

“Very good.” Eomer praised. “You will have to teach her your commands. A clicking noise or just a word. Make sure she knows what you mean.”

 

“How am I supposed to do that?” she asked. 

 

“Just try it.” he said and took a step back. “Tell her to move forward.”

 

“ _ Geswin, move forward. _ ” she spoke softly in the elvish tongue.

 

Geswin did as she was told and moved a little faster. Her training went on into the evening and her companies watched the entire time. Despite being a little afraid of falling or even hurting Geswin, Eomer always gave her the instructions she needed. And he was a good instructor who stayed in a serious demeanor the entire time. Despite that, she actually enjoyed herself. Lothriel managed to urge Geswin into a gallop she carried her over the plains. The sheer speed made her hair dance and pushed laughs out of her. 

 

“You’re sitting too stiffly! Relax and move your hips more!” Eomer shouted.

 

Lothriel grinned to herself. She was already having so much fun, she wasn’t going to let it get ruined by his seriousness. And she had an idea on how to break that shell.

 

“Is that suppose to be a sexual innuendo, my lord?” she called back.

 

There was silence before Gimil burst into laughter Even Aragorn and Legolas laughed but Eomer stayed silent. Instead, he turned and went and left without a word. Lothriel slowed Geswin down and went over to the men, who were still laughing.

 

“Did I make him angry?” she asked.

 

“I believe he didn’t expect that sort of reply, lass.” Gimli shrugged. “The women here are much more reserved in their utterance.” 

 

“Well, I shall practice more.” she said and rode over the plains again.

 

Aragorn smiled as she rode around. All the memories of her growing up came flooding back and he felt like a proud father. Riding was the last thing he wanted to leave her with before their fates would drift them to different ends of the earth. He remembered when he had found her, small and frail, crying. And now she was an adult. He thought for a moment. There had to something else he could leave her with.

 

“You two watch her. I need something to eat.” Aragon told the two and they nodded.

 

Lothriel didn’t notice him leaving, which was good. He walked to the stables where he knew he would find what he was looking for. And he did. 

 

“I apologise for Lothriel.” Aragorn apologised. “She is terrifyingly honest.”

 

Aragorn smiled at the man to affirm his apology. Eomer kept stroking his stallion's neck.

 

“It certainly caught me off guard.” Eomer admitted after a while.

 

“She does know how to behave in front of Lords and Ladies, but once she has found a friend in them she talks with more honesty and with her heart, instead of her head.” Aragorn smiled. “And I am glad that she sees you as a friend. If she didn’t like you, you would probably have gagged her for her foul mouth.”

 

“I have heard her curse about you. Her choice of words are frightening.” Eomer laughed.

 

“She does that often enough.” Aragorn nodded.

 

“Not very ladylike.” 

 

“I prefer her like that.”

 

“Aye, as do I.” 

 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow and Eomer frowned.

 

“No,” was all Eomer said and Aragorn chuckled.

 

“Let me give a piece of advice, from one man to another.” Aragorn smiled and placed his hand on Eomer shoulder to whisper in his ear. “You should befriend her well first. Once she nearly killed a man who asked for her hand.”

 

“What gives you the idea I would want this?” he asked with a frown.

 

“Eyes never lie.” 

 

“And my eyes tell you that I want her hand?”

 

“They tell me that you want to get to know her.” Aragorn smirked. 

 

“Aragorn, we are at war. This isn't the time to think about such things.” he insisted.

 

“Isn't it? Or is it the best time? Thinking about about your loved ones before you leave for battle? That one last lingering kiss that stays with you until the end?” he asked with a smile. “I'm sorry. I was thinking to myself.”

 

Aragorn didn’t say any more. He left Eomer in the stables, hoping that he did and said the right thing.


	7. Chapter 7 - A comfortable rooftop and an annoying brother

#  **Chapter 7 - A comfortable rooftop and an annoying brother**

 

Lothriel stayed in the saddle for the rest of the day, trying out different ways to command Geswin and forging a friendship with the mare. When she finally returned her to her box in the stables, the sun was already setting. Eowyn seemed eager to know how the riding lesson’s went and even Eomer asked how she had fared after he had left. At least he was willing to talk to her after she had apologised for her comment from before, him only brushing it off with a smile. She was secretly glad that he didn’t hold grudges. Lothriel sat by the siblings during dinner, showing her enthusiasm for her new horse, thanking Eomer for the lessons and the opportunity. After dinner, she noticed Merry sitting by himself, drowned in silence and thoughts.   
  
“I haven't seen Gandalf and Pippin all day. Where are they?” she asked Aragorn. 

 

“Gandalf rode for Minas Tirith, with Pippin.” he told her while preparing his pipe for a smoke.

 

“What? Not with little Pip.” she gasped.

 

“Aye, sadly so. He saw a glimpse of the enemy’s plan and he is in danger.” he said and looked up at her.

 

“Then why did he ride alone? We should go there as well.” she gestured at the door.

 

“That was something the King didn’t want to do.” Legolas said this time.

 

“What?” she snapped.

 

“He saw no reason in helping the people who didn’t come to the aid of his.”

 

“Can’t you two talk any sense into him?” she asked the siblings.

 

“Believe me, we have tried.” Eowyn told her.

 

“Should the beacons be lit, we will know the King’s final decision.” Aragorn mumbled with certain hope.

 

“I hope so. We are all part of this earth, are we not? Even the elves came to our aid. We have to fight evil together or we will all die!”

 

Her words echoed through the hall and everyone stared at her in silence. They all knew she was right, but they had all tried and failed. The King’s decision was final. Lothriel crossed her arms and frowned, grumbling to herself. Aragorn had seen her display many emotions but this was new to him. Legolas and Gimli exchanged glances and gazed back at the grumbling woman with concern. Eomer raised an eyebrow at Aragorn and the ranger shrugged. Eowyn was the first to defuse the tense atmosphere. She took Lothriel’s hands out of their position and squeezed them.

 

“War may be upon us but we are alive today. I promise you, we will all see the end of this.” she told her with a certain confidence.

 

This softened Lothriel’s face but she still stayed serious.

 

“I hope so. I don’t want to lose to any of you!” she announced and looked at each of them, her gaze lingering on Eomer a fraction of a second longer than on the others.

 

When she looked back at Eowyn she grinned mischievously and clapped her hands together. 

 

“While we wait, let’s have some fun!” she laughed.

 

Eowyn knew immediately what the black haired woman meant. She disappeared in a room and returned with a board and figurines. Into the night, Eowyn taught Lothirel one of the popular board games of the Rohirrim. Even after winning against Eowyn and her having retreated to her bed from exhaustion, she still wasn’t satisfied. Eomer seemed to endure more than the others since they soon returned to their beds. 

 

“I’m glad that someone shares my endurance.” she grinned after they had started their 3rd game.

 

Eomer smiled and placed the next piece. He was a more formidable opponent than his sweet sister, not giving Lothriel a chance to win. Many smug smiles passed between the pair even when the last candle dared to go out. Lothriel had to admit to herself that she increasingly enjoyed the company of this man. But she was never going to admit that out loud. She occasionally tested how far she could go with him and her cheesy remarks and was surprised that seemed to have accepted that side of her and even playing along. She had lost count of how many times he had made her laugh. After they had lit another candle and settled from playing the game to drinking ale, they decided to reside outside. It was cold, sitting on the stone stairs but Lothriel didn’t mind. The sky was very clear and littered with stars, a sight she was all too familiar with. They sat in silence, both not wanting to destroy the serenity of the moment. Eomer was first to admit defeat to fatigue and retreated back into the building, but not before wishing her a good night. Lothriel stayed by herself for a while, finishing her drink. She had never needed much sleep, only occasionally preferring to sleep during the day. After the last drop of ale had ventured into her gut, she returned to Eowyn’s room and to her own bed. Her dreams ventured to Geswin. Finally she had her own horse and was able to ride. In her dreams she decided to give Geswin a whole day’s rest before riding again. 

 

The next morning, Eowyn awoke alone again. She could only guess that she had to get used to this early riser she now shared a room with. Only at breakfast did she realise that Lothriel was still nowhere to be seen. Just when she decided to go look for her new friend, Eomer walked into the hall, yawning and scratching his beard. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and curiously asked when he went to bed. The answer of ‘very late’ made her grin. After some probing, she found out that he had stayed up with Lothriel well into the night, which secretly delighted her. Now she truly had to find Lothriel. She left her brother to have breakfast in peace, trying not to raise his suspicions for her gladness of the occurrence. Luckily he was too tired to notice.  In a sober state, he would have noticed straight away. Outside it wasn’t Lothriel whom she found first, but Aragorn. She walked up to him and asked.

 

“Lord Aragorn, have you seen Lothriel anywhere?”

 

Aragorn smirked and pointed up to the roof of the Golden Hall. Eowyn looked up to the roof and couldn’t believe what she saw. Up on the roof Lothriel sat cross legged, feeding a crow with bread. Eowyn gasped, fear spreading over her face.

 

“Lothriel!” she called and walked closer to the building with quick steps. “What are you doing up there?”

 

Lothriel shrugged and took a bite of her bread.

 

“Enjoying the view.” she called back.

 

Right in that moment Eomer exited the hall for some fresh air when he saw his sister with a frightened expression. Worried, he walked over to her followed her gaze. That’s when he also spotted Lothriel sitting on the roof.

 

“What if you fall?” Eowyn asked. “Please, come down before you injure yourself.” she begged.

 

They didn’t see it but Lothriel rolled her eyes. How often did she have to argue about this? She had that argument with Lord Elrond and even with Aragorn but they had accepted her love for climbing and left her in peace. Aragorn noticed her gaze at him for help and even the blond siblings turned to him. 

 

“Can’t you tell her to climb down? She is going to hurt herself.” Eowyn begged him, tears swelling in her eyes.

 

He smiled at the worry she displayed for Lothriel but he only shook his head.

 

“She has always been a good climber. She knows what she is doing.” Aragorn assured her.

 

“Why is she up there anyway?” Eomer asked, his eyes not shifting from the woman on the roof.

 

“She has always prefered high places.” Aragorn shrugged. “If you ever search for her; stables, fields or roof.” 

 

Eomer chuckled but Eowyn was not satisfied. She argued with the two men, accusing them of irresponsibility with Eomer denying that he was responsible for her actions. Aragorn couldn’t help but laugh, especially when the crow that Lothriel had been feeding landed on his shoulder, with Lothriel asking for a drink. He gave the bird his water bottle and it flew back up to the roof where she drank from it before calling a loud ‘thank you’. Eowyn again begged for Lothriel to climb down and even threatened to climb up as well. To this, she did climb down but not without scaring the shield maiden. She slid down the roof and landed on her feet, something that not even Eomer expected. Her cheerful laugh assured him that she was uninjured. When he sighed with relief he noticed the way Aragorn smirked at him but he only rolled his eyes with a suppressed smile. 

 

“I swear, one day you will make my heart stop.” Eowyn gasped when Lothriel approached.

 

“I’m sorry, ‘mother’.” Lothriel grinned. “Anyway, I think I could use a good sparring partner right now.”

 

Eomer pressed his lips to a line but before he could speak, Eowyn had grabbed Lothriel’s arm and pulled her with him. The two men watched the shield maiden drag her away, talking about dresses and braiding hair and Eomer’s eyes lingered on Lothriel. Aragorn was no stranger to such glances.

 

“She is unpredictable.” he noted.

 

Eomer only inhaled noisily and looked at the ranger, with dark eyes.

 

“Tell me, why do you want to leave her in my hands?” he asked and Aragorn could tell from the tone that the Marshall demanded a truthful answer.

 

“I have seen the way she looks at you and she has never looked at anyone that way before.”

 

Eomer nodded stiffly and left without a word. Aragorn looked after the Marshall and a smile crept over his lips. He had sown the seeds and now he only had to wait. Meanwhile, Eowyn and Lothriel had sneaked away to an abandoned location. The shield maiden had checked herself if the two women were alone and then revealed her own sword to Lothriel.

 

“I will be your sparring partner.” Eowyn announced. 

 

“I was worried that you would never ask me.” Lothriel grinned.

 

The two women sparred for a good two hours. Their movements were fluid like water and graceful, like leaves dancing in the wind. They laughed, cursed and complimented, not noticing how someone was approaching them. 

 

“What are you doing?” a male voice broke their sword dance.

 

“Eomer!” Eowyn gasped.

 

She quickly hid the sword behind her back, even if it didn’t change anything. Eomer slowly walked up to her, frowning with anger and disappointment. Lothriel watched as Eomer confronted his little sister like the older brother he was. 

 

“I have told you many times, Eowyn.”

 

“I know, brother. But this was just for fun.” she insisted.

 

Eomer frowned, creasing his brow and stepped over to her, taking the sword out of her hands.

 

“No more swordplay.” he commanded.

 

Eowyn stormed away from him, retreating somewhere to be by herself. Lothriel, who had watched the confrontation, sheathed her sword and raised her brow, glad that she didn’t have any older siblings. Eomer sighed and sheathes the sword before turning to her.

 

“Don't spar with her.” he told her.

 

“Why?” she asked.

 

“She is not a soldier.”

 

“And yet she has the spirit of one.” she said with one raised eyebrow and walked past him.

 

Eomer looked after her, then down at the sword in his hand. Eowyn had this sword in her possession for many years now but she seemed to have practiced a lot in his absences. But he just couldn’t let his own sister draw a sword. Lothriel had reached Eowyn’s room but it was locked. She sighed and went to find Eomer again who was also looking for her. He handed her the sword.

 

“It is my sister’s.” he muttered. “She should have it back.”

 

“Why don’t you give it back to her yourself?” she asked.

 

“She will listen to you more than me.” he said before leaving.

 

Lothriel tried to enter Eowyn’s room again and this time she opened the door. When she entered she found the shield maiden pouting on her bed. She sat on her friend's bed and sighed.

 

“Eowyn, you can’t blame your brother for worrying about you. He just wants to protect you.” Lothriel started.

 

“I am perfectly capable of protecting myself.” Eowyn grumbled.

 

“I know you are, but he doesn’t.” 

 

“He doesn’t even give me the opportunity to show him.”

 

“I am sure that one day, you will protect him and your people with that sword.” she said with a smile, handing the sword to Eowyn.

 

The blonde gazed at the sword in wonder and then at Lothriel. The black haired woman insisted that Eomer was just being protective to a fault and that Eowyn should consider having the same worry for her brother. Eowyn was of course worried about her brother’s wellbeing and that she was glad that he was back in Edoras without having to ride out. An hour after talking about the annoying moments that Eowyn had to endure with her brother over the years, Eomer knocked on the door to talk to his sister. Eowyn promised only to spar with Lothriel and no one else and Lothriel had to promise never to go overboard. The two giggling women then chased Eomer out of the room to quietly develop a plan on where to spar when he wasn’t around. Like two mischievous sisters they came late to dinner, whispering about different things, sparking worry amongst the men.


End file.
